


One Evening

by fembuck



Category: Nikita - Fandom
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the rescuing the Prince of Georgia, Nikita and Alex enjoy some much needed alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place post-episode 1x13 “Coup de Grace”.

Bubbles crackled softly in the large bathtub and Alex skimmed her fingers through them lazily as she leaned against Nikita’s lithe body, luxuriating in the sound of Nikita’s raspy voice.The water was warm and sweetly scented by the bubbles, jazz music played softly from an iPod docking station on the counter, and the gentle orange flicker of candles lit the room.Nikita’s hands lay beneath the surface of the water, and as she spoke, her fingers trailed indolently over Alex’s skin, soothing and relaxing the young brunette.The moment was as close to perfection as she had ever known, and Alex stopped playing with the bubbles so that she could plunge her hand beneath the water and link her fingers with Nikita’s.

Nikita paused mid-sentence as she felt Alex shift slightly in her arms and then she smiled when she felt the soft, warm press of Alex’s lips against her throat.Nikita hummed contently as kissed her skin and when Alex drew minutely back from her, Nikita tilted her head down so that she could kiss Alex’s lips.

They explored each other’s mouths leisurely, gently probing and licking, and sucking.They could afford to take things slowly now that Alex’s tracker and phone had been modified to make her appear as if she was in her apartment.A mission had just ended and Alex had already been debriefed by Michael which meant that an interruption to their evening by Division was extremely unlikely.That meant, that more than any other night, they could afford to take their time.It meant that they could let their touches linger and deliciate in the nearness of each other.It meant that for one night, they could pretend that they were just two normal people in love.

“Thank you,” Alex whispered a little breathlessly when they pulled back from each other.

“For what?” Nikita asked curiously as she trailed her fingers up and down the length of Alex’s arms, never tiring of the feel of the girl’s skin under her hands.

“For this,” Alex said, looking down momentarily as she ran her fingers through the bubbles surrounding them.“For tonight,” she continued looking back up at Nikita.“For everything,” she concluded, blinking more than usual in attempt to hold back the tears that had started to form in her eyes.

Alex lowered her head and pressed her lips against the swell of Nikita’s breast, both embarrassed by and ecstatic because of the intense feelings suffusing her body.

“I’m very happy right now,” Alex murmured into Nikita’s skin as she buried her face in the nook between Nikita’s neck and shoulder, a slight blush darkening her skin as she spoke.

Nikita’s arms flexed around Alex, holding the girl more tightly against her, and then she dipped her head down and pressed her lips against the top of Alex’s head.

“So am I,” Nikita breathed out roughly, closing her eyes against the wave of emotion that crashed over her as she thought about how very wonderful it felt to be holding Alex in her arms again.

After Daniel’s death there had been a part of her that had thought that she would never feel such love for another person again, and in the state of mind she had been in, that thought had pleased her.She hadn’t _wanted_ to ever feel that way about another person again, because losing him had hurt so much and so deeply.

After Daniel died, Nikita had put her rational mind in control. She elevated her ego and super-go and tried to kill her Id, pitilessly attempting to eradicate emotion from her being, and for a while it seemed to work.For a while, Nikita wasn’t a woman on a mission, she _was_ the mission.She lived, ate and breathed Division.All of her waking thoughts and most of her minds nightly unconscious meditations revolved around Division.

She was a machine programmed for nothing but revenge and justice ... and then Alex came along.

As their months of training wore on, Nikita had tried to deny her deepening feeling for the girl, and when that didn’t stop them, she had tried to fight them.As she worked the heavy bag with ruthless intent until her knuckles started to bleed, she repeated to herself, _keep mind on purpose_.As Alex’s mind, finally clear of drugs and other intoxicants, deciphered codes, decrypted messages, devised strategies and analyzed data with a far greater speed and proficiency than Nikita could ever have hoped for and she found herself smiling at the girl with true admiration and respect, she repeated to herself, _she is a child and she is your responsibility.There’s no room for more_.

But Alex was not a child.She was young, yes, but she was an adult.She was a brilliant, tenacious, funny, dedicated, determined, warm, caring, insightful, passionate young woman, and the longer they spent together, the harder Nikita found it keep her mind solely on their mission.She could not deny her attraction to Alex any longer, but Nikita was a woman well acquainted with self-denial and so she simply longed from afar because Alex was still her responsibility. It was Nikita’s duty to train her well and have her back.It was her job to teach Alex how to protect herself, and to be there to protect Alex should the younger woman stumble.Keeping Alex alive and healthy became as much her mission as taking down Division was, and so, Nikita focused her feelings for Alex into something productive.She used them to keep herself on task, to give her the energy and inner-strength to keep researching, and training, and learning so that she could impart what she discovered to Alex.

It was never Nikita’s intention to reveal her deepening feelings to Alex. Alex had been used, abused and damaged by people who were supposed to be looking out for her best interests in the past, and Nikita didn’t want to be another person to take advantage of her.She knew that Alex felt grateful towards her, and she feared that if Alex was aware of her attraction, that she would feel obligated to act on it despite her own feelings.She feared that simply knowing how she felt would coerce Alex in some way and she was not willing to risk that. Her feelings were hers to deal with and she did not plan on burdening Alex with knowledge of them.

However, her plans didn’t end up amounting to a hill of beans when Alex kissed her one afternoon because with Alex’s lips finally on her own, Nikita had found it impossible to stop herself from responding to the sweet caress.

They had been sparring on the mats in the open space in the middle of the loft, and for the first time since their combat training had begun, Alex had managed to take Nikita to the ground and pin her.The takedown dazed Nikita for a split second, but she was in no way incapacitated and she could have freed herself from Alex’s hold, but as she gazed up at Alex and caught sight of the happy smile on her face, she relaxed her body beneath Alex’s and allowed her to revel in her victory.Very few people had managed to knock Nikita off of her feet once she had finished her training at Division, and Alex’s take-down was something for her to be proud of.

 _I’ve got you_ , Alex had declared.

 _You’ve got me_ , Nikita had responded gamely, meeting Alex’s shining blue eyes.

 _Are you okay?_ Alex had inquired; no doubt slightly alarmed by the fact that Nikita had relaxed under her instead of immediately trying to fight her off.

 _Fine_ , Nikita had responded, _Winded.I’m not as young as I used to be._

Alex had been quiet for a few seconds after that as she stared down at Nikita thoughtfully.

 _Neither am I_ , she had finally breathed out, her intense gaze still fastened on Nikita. _Since I won, do I get a prize?_

 __

 _Okay,_ Nikita had breathed out struggling not to reveal the response her body was having to the feel of Alex on top of her and the forceful look in the younger woman’s eyes. _What do you want?_

Alex had made no verbal response to Nikita’s question.She simply stared down at Nikita for a few seconds longer, and then she began to bend down.She moved slowly, telegraphing her intent, giving Nikita a chance to protest or move away if she wanted to, but Nikita stayed put, and a few moments later Alex’s lips were brushing against Nikita’s for the first time.

They had stayed on the mat kissing and touching for nearly an hour as sunlight streamed through the large window behind them, warming their skin.When the sun went down, they rose from the mats and moved over to the bed, and there, their naked bodies moved against each other the first time under the pale light of the winking moon.

Alex’s lips pressed against Nikita’s chest again and as they did, Nikita felt her lips turn up into a smile.

“I missed this,” Alex murmured a few seconds later, resting her head back on Nikita’s chest, just over her heart so that she could hear the steady beat.“I missed being with you,” she continued as Nikita’s fingers began to trail over her skin again.“I missed the feel of your skin,” she sighed, closing her eyes, “the smell of your hair ... the sound of your voice,” she continued, exhaling deeply.“God, I missed the sound of your voice.”

She had missed other things about being on the outside when she was underground at Division.She had missed the sun, and the sound of birds chirping.She missed take-out food, and missed having more than one kind of pants, one kind of top, and exactly one hoodie.She missed waking up to the smell of coffee brewing, and laying in bed for a few minutes after she had woken listening to Nikita moving around the loft and imaging what she was doing.She missed the sound of cars honking, and children laughing, and she missed the way the night air felt on her skin when she and Nikita went for walks in the obscuring safety of the dark. She missed Nikita’s mouth, the salt of her skin, the hard press of her nipples, and the feel of Nikita tight and wet around her fingers.But more than all of those things, she missed just laying with Nikita.She missed the warmth and security she’d felt with Nikita’s arms wrapped around her.She missed the pleasant, lazy feeling that came over her as they used to lounge around together, playing words games, doing Sudoku puzzles from the newspaper, listening to music, or talking.

She had missed ... Nikita.

Nikita sighed softly and brought her hand out of the water to brush the damp tips of Alex’s dark hair off of her shoulder.

“This place felt very empty without you,” Nikita said a few seconds later.“It was very strange the first week you were gone.I kept turning around expecting to see you.I would start to say something, and then realize that you weren’t here.Everywhere I looked I saw something that made me think of you, every inch of this place reminded me of you... and your absence from it.At night was the worse though,” Nikita continued, and her voice was calm though Alex could hear her heart beating faster.“I’d gotten used to holding you at night.The first night you were gone I couldn’t sleep at all.Eventually I managed to start sleeping for an hour or two at a time, but I never once slept through the whole night while you were there.”

“Really?” Alex asked softly, almost shyly.

“Really,” Nikita confirmed.

Alex lifted her hand up to stroke Nikita’s cheek knowing that Nikita’s admission had embarrassed her, even though Nikita was very good at hiding it.Nikita sighed softly at the touch and as her eyes fluttered closed the slight tension she had been feeling slipped from her like water through her fingers.

Alex stroked Nikita’s cheek for a few more seconds and then began to draw her hand back, but before she could move it very far, Nikita’s hand shot up and caught hers, holding it still so that Nikita could press a kiss to Alex’s palm.

“We should get out of the tub,” Nikita said a few seconds later as she kissed the pad of Alex’s index finger, “You’re pruning,” she continued, smiling as she moved to Alex’s next finger and kissed the tip of it too.

Alex groaned in protest, she was enjoying being in the tub, but she didn’t want to start wrinkling until her skin looked like an octogenarians.She had plans for Nikita, and she knew that Nikita had plans for her, that involved them being just as naked as they were at the moment and she didn’t want her skin reminding Nikita of someone’s grandma.

“Come on,” Nikita cajoled, “I’ll rub you down.”

“I bet you will,” Alex replied without missing a beat, making Nikita laugh softly.

“I’ll be a perfect gentle-lady about it,” Nikita promised.

“No you won’t,” Alex scoffed though she was smiling.

They’d taken bathes and showers together in the past and Nikita had ‘rubbed her down’ then so Alex knew that Nikita’s mouth and hands would spend more time on her skin than the towel would.

Nikita gave an unperturbed shrug and Alex laughed then pressed a brief kiss to the underside of her jaw before she scooted forward in the tub, giving Nikita enough room to stand.Once Nikita was up and out of the tub, she then offered her hand to Alex and gallantly helped the younger woman out and onto the fuzzy white bathmat.A fluffy towel was then wrapped around Alex, and Alex grinned at Nikita as she made a big production out of drying Alex with the towel and only the towel.

“You know,” Alex said when Nikita’s vigorous towelling began to slow down.“I wasn’t complaining about your previous technique.”

“I know,” Nikita replied, her lips curling up into a teasing smile as she looked at Alex with dancing brown eyes.“Why would you?I was _very_ thorough.”

Alex’s mind flashed back to a memory of Nikita on her knees, her face nestled between Alex’s legs as the towel that had not once touched Alex’s body laid in a heap on the floor by Alex’s feet.

Alex reached out and smacked Nikita on the arm and the small smile playing on Nikita’s lips turned into a grin.Alex moved to whack her again, but this time Nikita caught her hand and used it to draw Alex into her body so that she could kiss her.

“You ready for bed, baby girl?” Nikita asked huskily when she pulled back from Alex’s lips.

Alex glanced over that the digital display on the iPod docking station.It was only 9:30 pm but Alex knew that Nikita could keep her busy for hours in that bed.

“Yeah,” she breathed out before placing her hands on Nikita’s bare hips, using the hold to brace herself so that she could push up onto her toes and draw Nikita into another kiss, “take me to bed.”

The End


End file.
